


When the Witcher Came Back

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Geralt feels badly, Guilt, Hugs, Jaskier is angry, Lovey boys, Reunions, Soft Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Geralt seeks out Jaskier and the Bard has a few choice words for the beasty butcher.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 376





	When the Witcher Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> [Takes place after Season 1 assuming that Geralt and Jaskier parted ways after the debacle with the dragon]
> 
> [Re-uploaded from my Tumblr tobiboonethesmallspoone]

Jaskier stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes met those of a familiar monster hunter for hire, he was about to duck out the back way but yellow eyes met his blue ones and the bard knew there was no avoiding this. 

“Jask-” Geralt started toward him, a smile trying to exist on his face.

Jaskier stepped back, “What do you want, Geralt?”

Geralt stopped and cleared his throat, “I know we didn’t part on good terms-”

“You told me everything bad that happened to you was my fault.” Jaskier said softly and turned to leave out the back again. Geralt didn’t stop him but he did follow which was probably the worse outcome.

“You, uh, you remember tha-” 

Jaskier stopped after making it to the back alley, “Remember? I’ve been trying my best to _forget_ , Geralt. What do you _want_?”

Geralt closed the door behind them and shifted his weight, “I … I haven’t heard the song in a while.”

“Haven’t much felt like singing for you.” Jaskier stared out toward the street, watching the few denizens of this backwater village milling about.

“I … I suppose that’s my own doing.” Geralt murmured.

“You suppose do you?” Jaskier asked softly, his fist clenching at his side, “ _What do you want, Geralt_?”

Geralt tried to reach out to him but the bard pulled away, “I’m sorry.”

Jaskier visibly stiffened, bristling angrily and he turned around, “You’re … you’re _sorry_? Really? You? You’re sorry? For what?”

Geralt frowned, “Quite a bit, actually.”

“Name them.” Jaskier said through clenched teeth, his throat jumping as he tried to keep the anger alive, anger he’d felt from the moment he’d run down the whole damn mountain, forsaking any story he might have gotten from the adventure to go and sit alone to sob uncontrollably then disappear for a while.

Geralt faltered and cleared his throat, “I’m sorry for what I said and I’m sorry for taking my anger out on you … “

“What else?” Jaskier asked, crossing his arms over his chest and trying very hard to not look like he was holding himself together.

Geralt cocked his head slightly and furrowed his brow, “’Else’?”

Jaskier blinked at him, “ … You are really so fucking thick and up your own ass … “ The anger started to boil past the pain and the initial joy at seeing Geralt again, that the Witcher had sought him out, come looking for him, all of it burned and fell away leaving Jaskier as empty and angry as before, he took a step closer to Geralt, barely contained rage making him shake slightly, “I followed you _on foot_ for _ages_ writing away all the rumors and lies! Every time some bastard called you a ‘freak’ or ‘monster’, I came up with a flowery tale of your heroics! I followed you through some of the most dangerous, terrifying experiences of my life because _**I BELIEVED IN YOU**_!” He panted, tears now unable to be held back as he stared at Geralt, the Witcher did look well and truly cowed and wouldn’t make eye contact, “ … _look_ at me, Geralt of Rivia.”

Geralt slowly lifted his gaze, “Jask … “

“I. Sang. For. You.” Jaskier hissed, he breathed in shakily and shook his head, “ … I gave you the only thing I could, I gave you my voice and you _spat_ on it every fucking time! I let you too, I overlooked every time you insulted me or rolled your fucking eyes at me or told me to shut up, stop playing, stop singing, _Jaskier, must you always make noise_! Yes, Geralt, I do! It’s all I have to give anyone and I gave it all to _you_!” Jaskier was crying now, his whole body shaking as he pressed his hands to his face, “ … I never expected _anything_ from you, I just … I just wanted to sing for you … “

Arms wrapped around him and Geralt held him tightly, Jaskier tried to push him away, tried to keep the anger inside him burning but it dissolved into a desperate bid to meld himself with the Witcher. The smaller man pressed his face into Geralt’s chest and he hugged onto him tightly while he poured out all the tears he been saving up. He felt Geralt’s hand sink in his hair and he was saying something but Jaskier couldn’t hear over his own carrying on. 

“I’m sorry … I’m so sorry … I didn’t think … “ Geralt murmured, “I stayed away … that was a mistake … I should have gone after you, it wasn’t you I was angry with, it was myself.”

“I loved you so much … I still do after all these years … I missed you so much … “ Jaskier whispered into the all too familiar black armor, staring at a line of stitching holding a tear together, he fingered it lightly, “W-What’s this from?”“

Geralt looked at the clumsily sown armor, “Warg pack at a battlefield, I was cleaning out ghouls and found Wargs instead.”

Jaskier snuffled and wiped at his face, “Bet it was dangerous and really annoying.”

“Oh it was,” Geralt murmured, “ … Jaskier?”

“Yes?” 

“I know i have no right to ask anything of you, I know that I owe you a lot more than I can ever pay you back, but … I need your help.” Geralt slowly pried himself away from Jaskier, he used the heel of his hand to gently wipe at Jaskier’s cheek.

Jaskier snuffled and huffed, “ … is it dangerous?”

“I don’t _think_ so … do you remember an incident, say twelve years ago, involving a party, a princess, and a hedgehog?” Geralt grimaced.

Jaskier blinked and frowned, “The Law of Surprise … she found you.”

Geralt nodded, “We found each other but … I need your help, I don’t know what to do and you were … you were the first person I thought of.”

Jaskier snorted, rolling his eyes as he stepped away, “No I wasn’t.”

“First person I thought of who I could find,” Geralt amended, “I knew I could find you the easiest and … I hoped after apologizing and mending things, you’d come with me again.”

Jaskier stared at him for a moment, “ … I get to ride Roach, you still have her, right?”

“Of course.” Geralt nodded and held his hand out.

Jaskier’s attention dropped to the offered hand and he swallowed, “I need you to do two things for me first.”

“Anything.” Geralt said softly, taking a step closer.

“Tell me you love me.” Jaskier said softly, “If you really do, not just to pacify me but if you really care for me, tell me.”

Geralt blinked and swallowed, dropping his hand he moved closer and he cupped the Bard’s face in his hands. The rough pads of his fingers stroked over Jaskier’s cheek, feeling the laugh lines that hadn’t been there before and all he could think was all the smiles he missed, “I love you, Jaskier.”

Jaskier’s breath caught and he smiled tearfully, “I love you too … “

Geralt smiled that half-smile with lowered lids, “What’s the other thing?”

Jaskier took Geralt’s hand and lead him toward the stables, “I get to call you ‘Gerry Bear’.”

Geralt scowled and glared at the bard, “ _No.”_

 _“You already agreed, Gerry Bear!”_ Jaskier said in a sing-song voice, skipping down the alley, he looked over his shoulder and the slight smirk on Geralt’s face made a song form in his heart, “You’re stuck with me now, my sweet Witcher.”

Geralt groaned but Jaskier could tell it was just a show.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like more Witcher content, I have an on-going series called 'The Sorceress, the Witcher, the Bard and a Girl' [Part 1: How to Soothe a Grouchy Geralt] written in the same vein as this ficlet! Enjoy!! <3


End file.
